Tavi
by Toball
Summary: A Tael and Navi story. Expect fluff through out the story, maybe even some drama. And I mean "some" as in a little, very little if possible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone this is the first story I've done in a while so don't bash it too much ok? I don't really like the third paragragh very much but I'm unable to think of anything better for it so sorry if it sucks. And Tael is currently in Hyrule if you were wondering. Contructive critisism is always welcome. PS. I'm remembering the game from memory so sorry if there's anything I got wrong.

Ch. 1: Hell Hath No Fury....

"I'm was so screwed," Tael said misseribly. "Why me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? Could she have figured out about the vase? It was a while ago, but it did look expensive... maybe she found out I was the one who broke it?" He mumbled while trying to think of why Navi was after him.

Tael had heard from his sister, Tatl, that Navi was gonna get him good. But why? She wouldn't tell him why! "Maybe she's mad about the time I almost set her house on fire. Or maybe she's pissed that I gave her that coupon to that store for her birthday... how was I supposed to know it was closed down six months ago?" He continued to try and figure out what he had done to set Navi off.

While normaly Navi was nice, energenic, and cute; she became a horrible demonic creature when angry. There were even a few stories about how she had gained some sort of power, which she could use to strike down those that oposed her. But those were just stories... right? "What if... what if they are true!? What if she's really the one who killed Gannon and Link just took credit for it? That has to be it! How else could she have survived the battle against such an evil creature, whose dark magic had been running wild durring the battle? OH DEAR LORD SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tael yelled. (more like screamed but yeah whatever)

It didn't matter what she was angry at him about, all that did matter was that she was and now she was after him. Tael decided to do the one possible thing he could to prolong his life, run. He couldn't stay in Hyrule or Temina anymore, he would have to go to new lands to find sanction from Navi. Tael decided not to waste any time with preperation for such a trip, for each moment wasted was another moment closer to Navi finding him. He flew off from the Korori's hose he had been sitting on towards the entrance of Lost woods, since it was the only known way out of hyrule.

As Tael entered the Lost Woods he felt a chill go up his back something that normaly happened for those that entered this place, but this chill seemed to be more than just the strange magic that dwelled here. He tried to ignore the sense of impending doom as he flew farther into the trees, but the futher he went the stronger the sense became. After what seemed like hours of getting sent right back to Kokori village, he had finnaly arived at the Sacred Medow. "Finally! I hate these stupid woods, they're so confusing! How can anyone make it through here!?" He complained as he flew over the maze of plant growth towards the tunnel that had only apeared once Gannondorf's dark magic had fully been removed from this place. ( You know at the end of the maze where there's the path to the Forrest Temple? And if you're facing it towards the left there's a huge pool of water at the end? The watter's gone and there's now a log tunnel.)

The sight of that tunnel was the best thing to happen to him all day, if he wasn't in such a hurry he might of done a victory pose. But just as fast as the joy had, come it had left, as a certain voice arrived at Tael's ears. "Tael! Hey! Look over here!" Said Navi as she flew towards Him. OH DEAR LORD I FLEW RIGHT TO MY OWN DEATH! Tael panicly thought as his object of fear came closer and closer.

* * *

Well that's the end of part one. Not much fluff here but there will be in later chapters. Rate and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everybody! Back with a new chapter after so long! My computer got busted so I had to save up money to replace it. Oh well enjoy the story!

Tavi Ch. 2 Fear, terror, and bowel control loss

"...EY! WAKE UP TAEL! DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU INTO THE POND AGAIN!" A female voice yelled. "Huh...? Five more minutes Tatl..." Tael mumbled half asleep. "WAKE UP NOW!" Tatl yelled before she pulled the blanket out from under Tael, causing him to fall to the floor. "...Owwww..." Tael said into the floor. "Are you awake yet?" Tatl asked irritatedly. "Hard not to be when you're forced from your comfy bed like that." Tael replied calmly. "First of all, that's the last way I could think to wake you up after we tried everything else. Second it wasn't your bed you just fell from, it's Navi's." Tatl said with a hint of anger in her voice. "She asked me to help wake you up after you passed out. You've taken up too much of both Navi's and my time, so you beter stay awake or else. He's all your's Navi, I've got some stuff left to do." Tatl said before leaving Navi's room. "Thanks Tatl!" Navi called out the doorway. "So how are you feeling? You're not sick or anything are you?" Navi asked turning towards Tael. "Me? I'm fine, I don't remember passing out though..." Tael responded wondering what he was doing that caused him to faint. "You blacked out in the Sacred Meadow remember?" Navi said trying to help jog his memory.

That's when it hit Tael like a rock, the reason he was in the Sacred Meadow in the first place, to flee Navi's wrath! He looked at Navi with a look of pure terror on his face as he stumbled back onto Navi's bed and against the wall. Navi jumped at his sudden movement and the look on his face. "Tael what's wrong?" Navi asked concern in her voice while reaching towards him. "DON'T HURT ME!" Tael yelled out while using his arms to shield his face. Navi pulled her hand back as if a venemous cobra had just bit her. "Why would I hurt you?" She asked. "Tatl told me you were going to get me good. For whatever I did I'm sorry!" Tael yelled still in a defencive position. "What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you." Navi said as she sat on the bed. "You're...not?" Tael asked while lowing his arms. "But Tatl said you were going to get me." "Well I'm not sure what she's talking about, because I'm not mad at you for any reason." Navi said. "I wonder why Tatl told me you were then. Oh well she has to come back sometime, I'll ask her when she does. What do you wanna do? Maybe watch something on the M.S.?" (Magic Screen, like T.V.) Tael suggested. "Sure. I got a new spell for it just today." (Spells can do many things, I decided to make one of those things movies) Navi Said cheerfully. "Cool. What's it about? Maybe an adventure like the one you went on with Link?" Tael asked while pretending to hold a sword and shield. "No... it's different. It's a...different kind of adventure, where the hero is a girl who rescues a guy from uhm... a curse that makes him want to kill himself and they...work together to defeat the Villan." Navi said slowly as if she was making up the story on the spot. "Sounds cool, lets watch it! I'll make Some popnuts if you set up the movie." (Popnuts are like the deku nut version of popcorn. I got that from another fanfic I read awhile ago.) "Ok! See you in the main room!" Navi called while getting out a crystal that had the spell in it.

"I hope this helps sets the mood." Navi said while blushing slightly. "Oh I hope it goes as planned!" Navi said hopefully as she walked into the main room. "Ok Navi, list off what Tatl told you to do. One, trick him into something romantic. Two, while doing said romantic thing snuggle up to him. Three, when the time is right..." "What are you doing Navi?" Tael asked from behind her. Navi jumped a bit at his voice. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" "Shouldn't you be setting up the spell? I already made the popnuts." Tael said while lifting up the large wooden bowl that was full of popnuts. "Oh...right." Navi said as she blushed slightly. "Well, hurry and put the spell on, I can't wait to start watching it!" Tael said excitedly while sitting down on the coutch. "Me neither." Navi said happily. She put the crystal into the scan space of the examiner. (Examiners can be used for many things from detecting poison in food and drink to scaning spells.) The examiner began to send the information from the crystal to the M.S.

The spell began to play as Navi sat next to Tael. After five minutes of watching Tael asked, "When does the adventure start?" "Soon. I'm pretty sure it will soon." Navi said from the spot her head was on his shoulder. Twenty more minutes passed when Tael asked, "How much longer is it gonna take before they start the adventure?" "It's gonna be soon I can feel it." Navi said while leaning on him with her arms around his shoulders. A hour and fifteen minutes later, "The spells almost over and there hasn't been any sign of adventure yet, just them dating and now they're kissing! Are you sure this is the right movie...Navi?" Tael asked looking at her where she had managed to get them both into a laying position and was inbetween his legs looking at him. "I geuss it the right time..." Navi wispered while staring into Tael's eyes and getiing closer to him. "The right time? Right time for..." Tael didn't get to finish that line because Navi had moved her face close enough to his to get in a kiss.

Yay! Finaly they do some fluff! more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry I haven't written anything in a LOOONG while, but I have gotten around my writer's block finally! So I'll more than likely be writing a lot more stories now. R&R!

Tavi Chapter 3

Tael stared at the calm water of Lake Hylea, how peaceful it looked and how he wished his life could be like that right now. "Why can't everything just go back to the way it was? The way it was before…" Tael trailed off as he remembered the past week and all that had happened. It all started with Navi kissing him… no, the problems started with what happened right after that. It started with Tael's reaction to the kiss; he had not only jumped off the couch he had knocked Navi off of it while doing it. He then stuttered something and flew out of the house in a hurry. He had then flown to the Lost Woods to think about what had happened.

Navi had kissed him, which meant that she had those kind of feelings for him; the question was did he have the same kind? He always liked Navi since they met so long ago, but he had never thought about her like that. He had considered her like a little sister or maybe a very close friend that was like family, but… did he still feel that way or was it more to him too? While he thought Navi had found where he had gone rather quickly knowing the woods from her adventures with link. She had called out to him and he had panicked and flew away from her again. He then traveled to quite a few places around Hyrule: Death Mountain, Zora's River, Hyrule Castle Town, and even the Grudo's fortress. But Navi had chased after him everywhere he went, and every time she tried talking to him his mind went into a panic and he had run. He didn't know why he had run away from her, he just knew he had and that's all that mattered.

Tael didn't know what to do about Navi, if his previous encounters with her had taught him something it was that Navi was fast and determined, meaning she would be here soon. He wasn't sure how she knew where he'd be but she knew; he'd have to find a spot to hide or… "Gotcha!" Navi said from behind Tael. Tael began to panic but before he could move Navi said, "I have a hold of your wings, I don't want to hurt you but I also don't want to have to chase you half way across Hyrule again. So can you calm down and talk to me for a while?" Tael knew that Navi might hurt him a little if he tried to run again, she was nice but she was most likely mad enough having to chase him around all week. "A-Alright…" Tael said while trying to resist the urge to run. Navi kept her hold on his wings to make sure he didn't try anything. "Why do you keep running away from me?" Navi asked with a hurt tone in her voice. "I….I don't know." Tael answered honestly not knowing himself. "Is it because of the kiss?" Navi asked. "…Yeah, I guess it is…" Tael once again answered. "You don't like me that way do you?" Navi asked in a sad tone. "I… I've never thought about you, or anyone for that matter, like that. I've always thought of you like a sister or something you know?" Tael said. "I'm just not sure how I feel about you right now… I want everything to go back to the way it was… but that won't happen will it?" Tael asked. "No… I don't think it ever will." Navi replied. "I'm just not sure about feelings like that. I like being around you, you're fun, and we get along well… but is that enough to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tael asked. "I think it is, I want to be with you more than just friends… but if you don't want to be I'd understand." Navi said sadly. "… Navi, I don't know if I'll be any good as a boyfriend, but if, you know, want to try I guess I could give it a shot…" Tael nervously said. Navi let go of his wings and wrapped her arms around him. "That's all I want." Navi whispered into Tael's ear. They both stared out over lake Hylea while thinking about what the future had in store for them.

A/N That's all I got for now, R&R please, it could help me improve the story!


End file.
